Error
by Tsukiyo-san
Summary: Las verdades encubiertas son peligrosas, porque nos llevan a tomar opciones equivocadas…..Y a veces es imposible reparar el daño. Un error puede ser más significativo de lo que pensamos. Fic de Danganronpa V3, contiene spoilers. *Drabble*


¡Sí! ¡Volví a aparecer! Y de nuevo con un fic trágico… ¡Bajen las armas! ¡Yo no tengo la culpa que esta pareja me haga pensar en cosas triste! La culpa la tiene Kodaka, así que de una vez les pido una disculpa a todos aquellos a los que les vuelva a abrir la herida que dejo la muerte de Kaede.

Espero que les guste pese al tema que trata (aunque suene masoquista).

Comenzamos en 3…..2…1….¡AHORA!

.

.

.

.

DANGANRONPA V3 Y TODOS SUS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE SPIKE CHUNSOFT Y KODAKA KAZUTAKA, YO SOLO HAGO USO DE ELLOS ON FINES DE ENTRETENIMIENTO Y SIN LUCRO.

.

.

.

.

" **ERROR"**

.

.

.

.

Durante la investigación por la muerte de Amami supo que algo no estaba bien, Saihara al principio creyó que era el nerviosismo y la presión que provocaba la situación, todos confiaban en él y no podía fallarles, lamentablemente él no confiaba mucho en sí mismo.

Poco después pensó que esa incomoda sensación se debía a la actitud de Kaede, lo había dejado pasar porque lo asocio a lo difícil que era asimilar lo ocurrido, pero ese pensamiento fue desplazado por otro conforme avanzaban en la investigación.

Al comienzo del juicio se mantuvo callado, aun con ese inquietante sentir que lo relaciono a su estado: él ya tenía una idea de quien era el asesino de Rantaro, pero no lo podía creer.

 _Debía ser un error…_

 _Debía de serlo, porque era imposible…Kaede no podía ser la asesina, ella no._

 _Sin embargo, la evidencia lo demostraba y ella misma lo confeso….tal vez no era un error._

Debían de votarla como culpable o todos morirían, pero, aun sabiendo eso, la extraña sensación no desaparecía, algo seguía sin estar bien.

Ignoro ese presentimiento al creer que se debía a lo que estaba a punto de pasar: la ejecución de Akamatsu. Él junto a otros compañeros intentaron evitarlo; Shuichi quería proteger a aquella chica que había confiado en él….la que lo defendió en el juicio….la que se sacrificó por todos…..esa persona especial en la que él deposito toda su confianza y a la que le tenía un gran cariño.

Kaede era increíble a su parecer, su sonrisa era radiante y poseía una fuerte actitud, alguien que no se había dado por vencido en ningún momento y que mantuvo las esperanzas, hasta que….

— **¡Por favor, deténganse!** —

— **¡Comenzara el castigo especial para la "Súper pianista de preparatoria"!** —

— **¡No pierdan! ¿De acuerdo? ¡Yo creo en todos ustedes!...Es una promesa** —

Saihara intento tomar su mano para salvarla de la muerte, lamentablemente una minúscula distancia bastó para verse separado de ella. Fue expectante de la cruel ejecución de la rubia, en ningún momento pudo apartar la mirada, y conforme este se llevaba a cabo sentía su corazón romperse en pedazos.

 _Ella no merecía esto…algo estuvo mal_ , pensaste brevemente antes de caer de rodillas después de que observaste como cruelmente el piano se cerraba, aplastando el cuerpo inerte de la femenina en el acto.

Le dolía lo que acababa de pasar, la muerte de Kaede se quedaría grabada en su memoria para siempre. Sin embargo, estaban vivos...entonces, eso había sido lo correcto ¿No? A pesar de eso algo en su interior le decía que eso había sido un grave error.

Y así fue.

 _El asesino de Amami Rantaro no estaba muerto…_

 _Habían ejecutado a una persona inocente, Akamatsu Kaede nunca cometió tal crimen…._

 _El verdadero culpable se había encubierto usando a la pianista…_

 _La mente maestra y el asesino del peli verde había sido Shirogane Tsumugi._

Tras conocer la verdad en el último juicio, el " _Súper detective de preparatoria_ " se sintió la peor persona del mundo. Había sido engañado por completo, lo que provoco la injusta muerte de la oji morados.

 _Definitivamente eso fue un grave error….el más grande de toda su vida._

Podía ver claramente en su mente el cuerpo tendido de Rantaro sobre el suelo de la biblioteca y a Kaede colgada sobre las teclas del piano….ambos habían muerto por su culpa. El primero por no descubrir quién era la mente maestra a tiempo, y la segunda por no haber visto la verdad tras la muerte del primero.

La desesperación lo cubrió por completo en cuestión de segundos…ya no se sentía capaz de continuar pese a la promesa que le hizo a la fallecida pianista.

Él no merecía ser llamado detective, no ahora que sabía que su ineptitud llevo a la muerte a varias personas, y entre todas ellas la de Akamatsu era la que más le dolía. Si no fuera por su error ella seguiría viviendo, él la había matado…..Saihara asesino a una persona sumamente especial para él; la rubia que conoció dentro de ese lugar cubierto por la desconfianza y la desesperación.

Tal vez con su muerte podía compensar sus acciones….esta vez no cometería ningún error.

Lo único que deseaba era encontrarse con todos sus compañeros y amigos para pedirles perdón por lo que hizo, especialmente con la femenina de pupilas moradas.

Sí….eso era lo correcto.

.

.

.

.

 ***SALUDOS***


End file.
